Software
Discord Discord is a free Voice-over-IP-Service like Teamspeak, which grows in popularity everyday. It's now possible to find for nearly every game a community. You can either use it via your browser, smartphone or desktop client. Radmin/Zerotier After the shutdown of Tunngle and Evolve the go to place for playing your old games is currently Radmin or Zerotier. The program let you create/join private space, in which you can use the buildin Lan-Mode of any game. Our groups Radmin: Unity One Password = Enterprise Zerotier: 9bee8941b559a58e (Unity One Network) Gameranger Another VPN-Service, but unlike to Radmin or ZeroTier you use the client lobby to connect directly to a match, so no traditional Lan-Mode. It's very easy to use, if you want only the vanilla multiplayer of a game. Should you have a modded version, you must customize your options, so that it leads to the right game exe. Geforce Experience This free software from NVIDIA let you download and install the newest drivers, optimize your game settings and record your games. You can easily record whole sessions or save everything in your buffer (up to 20min). The only downside of it are the bugs, which lead to loss of your recordings and that you can't have multiple audio tracks. Video Capture Tab Instant Replay length: 10min Resolution: In-game Frame rate: 60 FPS Bit rate: 130Mbps Audio Tab System Volume: 100% Microphone Volume: 50% Audio tracks: Separate both tracks Privacy Control Tab Desktop capture = on OBS Open Broadcaster Software is free and open source software for live streaming and video recording. For video encoding, OBS is capable of using the x264, Quick Sync H.264, NVENC H.264 to encode video streams. Audio can be encoded using either the MP3 or AAC formats. General Settings Outpute Mode - Streaming Tab: Encoder: x264 Enforce streaming service encoder settings: unchecked Rescale Output: 1280x720 Rate Control: CBR Bitrate: 7000 Use Custom Buffer Size: unchecked Keyframe Intervale: 2 CPU Usage Preset: veryfast Profile: main Tune: none Outpute Mode - Recording Tab: Type: Standard Recording Format: mp4 Audio Track: 2,3,4 Encoder: Nvidia Nvenc H.264 Rescale Output: unchecked Rate Control: CQP CQ Level: 16 Keyframe Interval: 0 Preset: Max Performance Profil: Main GPU: 0 Max B-Frames: 0 Outpute Mode - Audio Tab: Track 1: Bitrate = 192, Name = Desktop Track 2: Bitrate = 320, Name = Game Track 3: Bitrate = 320, Name = Mic Track 4: Bitrate = 320, Name = Discord Audio Tab: Sample Rate: 44.1khz Channels: Stereo Desktop Audio Device: Default Desktop Audio Device 2: Disabled Mic/Auxiliary Audio Device: Rode NT-USB Mic/Auxiliary Audio Device 2: VB-Audio Cable B Mic/Auxiliary Audio Device 3: VB-Audio Cable A Audio Meter Decay Rate: Fast Peak Meter Type: Sample Peak Video Tab: Base(Canvas) Resolution: 1920x1080 Output(Scaled) Resolution: 1920x1080 Downscale Filter: Lanczos (Sharpened scaling, 32 samples) Common FPS Values: 60 Hotkeys Tab: Start/End Streaming: STRG + 1(Numpad) Start/End Recording: STRG + 2(Numpad) Switch to Intro scene: Alt + 1(Numpad) Switch to Gaming scene: Alt + 2(Numpad) Switch to Outro scene: Alt + 3(Numpad) Switch to Break scene: Alt + 4(Numpad) Mute Discord Audio: Alt + 8(Numpad) Mute Desktop Audio: ALT + 9(Numpad) Mute Mic: Mouse 4 Advanced Tab: Process Priority: Normal Renderer: Direct3D 11 Color Format: NV12 YUV Color Space: 709 YUV Color Range: Partial Filter for Rode NT-USB Compressor: Ratio: 5 Threshold: -28 Attack: 6 Release: 60 Outpute Gaing: 0 Sidechain/Ducking Source: none Noise Gate: Close Threshold: -53 Open Threshold: -46 Attack Time: 25 Hold Time: 200 Release Time: 150 Gain: Gain: 12.5 Text: Intro: Stream Starting Soon (Comic Sans MS Regular) Outro: Thanks for stopping by! (Comic Sans MS Regular) Break: Taking a break! Be right back! (Comic Sans MS Regular) Vegas A powerful video editing software, which is easy to use, but hard to master. For a real guide you should go to youtube, but here are some of the settings we use. Custom Settings - Magix AVC/AAV MP4: Video Tab: Frame size: 2560x1440 Allow source to adjust frame rate: unchecked Profile: High Frame rate: 60 Allow source to adjust frame rate: unchecked Field order: None Pixel aspect ratio: 1 Number of reference frames: 2 Variable bit rate: Max = 60.000.000 Average = 50.000.000 Encode Mode: NV Encoder Preset: High Quality RC Mode: VBR - high quality Audio Tab: Sample rate: 48.000 Bit rate: 192.000 Project Tab: Video rendering quality: Best Stereoscopic 3D Mode: Use Project Settings Color Space: Default Video Event FX: Color Corrector: Low: 144,46; 0,0819 Mid: 126,87; 0,1389 High: 316,4; 0,046 Saturation: 1,200 Gamma: 0,980 Gain: 1,0 Offset: 0